Digi-Drables
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: Digimon based drabbles by me- All seem to be based around Takato and Guilmon? Or more or less around season 3
1. All Memories Deletion

ALL MEMORIES DELETION REHAZARD

Guilmon stares up at the starry sky, his pupils and whites of his eyes are gone, nothing but the coloring of his eyes can be seen, he seems like he doesn't know what's happening at all, as if he were lost... lost in a memory...

Guilmon then starts to shout "Spencer! Spencer Where are you! I promised I would always protect you and your family! Spencer!" Guilmon continues to shout out 'Spencer' and how he promised to take care of Spencer and his family, soon, Guilmon starts to attack things at random... Squirrels, Raccoons, anything that is near or in range of his **Pyro Sphere**. Guilmon starts to wear out but doesn't give up when he stands on one knee, then... Everything goes black for Guilmon.

It's been two weeks since Takato and Guilmon had been pushed into a portal by a Digimon, however, Takato realized that they were in Tokyo, and the fact that no one knows what Digimon are, worries him, Guilmon walks next to Takato, Takato's hoodie and a cloak on the red dragon, all that can be seen is Guilmon's eyes.

"Hey Guilmon... do you think we will ever get home...?" Guilmon looks at Takato, his eyes shine with worry as he continues to walk, but he then tenses when he sniffs the air, his pupils contracting. Guilmon sniffs the air again and growls a bit. "There's a Digimon isn't there... show me the way Boy." Guilmon nods as he runs where he senses the Digimon, Takato following him with ease after the few years of chasing wild Digimon and Guilmon. Soon, they reach the spot where the Digimon is, a Garurumon, however it's fur is black, and the stripes are white, in front of it is a Greymon, however, it looks different as well, and there stands a brown haired boy with brown hair, a orange and white Digivice in his hand, Guilmon growls at the Garurumon, and then tenses even more, his pupils disappear, the whites do as well, and he seems to be out of it, that's when Guilmon murmmers the name Spencer under his breath, the Greymon attacks the Garurumon, and the battle soon ends, Resulting in the Garurumon being turned into a Digiegg, that's when a car comes screeching to a halt, and the Greymon dedigivolves to a Agumon, two people come out of the car, looking at the brown haired boy, that's when the girl who came out of the driver seat gets ready to start yelling at the brown haired boy with the Agumon, until that is, she notices Takato standing there, staring at the Digi-egg that was once Garurumon, and she curses softly also noting the 'man' in a cloak standing next to Takato.

The Agumon now notices the boy and the 'man', then says. "Ah shoot! Boss we've been found out! Gah! Run!" The Agumon runs in circles, holding it's head in between it's clawed hands. The boy turns around to look at Takato, and the cloaked 'Man' next to Takato, that's when Guilmon tenses up even more, he mumbles the name 'Spencer' again and his closed mouth starts to glow red, enabling the boy to see Guilmon's face, before Guilmon opens his mouth and lets out a **Pyro Sphere** causing Takato to freak out and try to stop Guilmon, but only gets sent flying into the wall, groaning softly as he rubs the back of his head, a sticky red liqud comes off of his head and Takato stares at his blood covered hand, his eyes wide, and he shivers as he feels more blood dripping out of his wound on his head.

Agumon narrows his eyes a bit as he jumps away from the attack Guilmon sent his way, and he lets loose a fiery ball of fire "Pepper Breath!" The Pepper Breath misses Guilmon, but catches his cloak on fire, this catches Guilmon's attention and Guilmon rips the cloak off.

Thomas and Yoshino gasp a bit when they see the boy sent flying into the wall, and pull back a hand from his head covered with blood, but their digimon, Gaomon and Lalamon watch as an attack comes from the cloaked figure, that's when Agumon sends a Pepper Breath at the mystery Cloaked figure, catching its cloak on fire. How ever, what shocked them the most is when the cloaked figure rips the cloak off of its body. A unknown digimon was under the cloak, a hoodie on its body, the hood covering its head.

"Yoshi, we have to get that boy away from Agumon and that digimon, and most likely get him to a hospital." Yoshi looks at Thomas who had said it and she nods.

"We better do it now while the digimon are dis- What is that boy doing?!"

Takato stumbles a bit as he runs to Guilmon, and tackles Guilmon to the ground, holding Guilmon's mouth shut. "Down boy! Come on, snap of it! Guilmon!" Guilmon shakes his head wildly and when he opens his eyes again, they're back to normal. Guilmon tries to talk but its muffled, that's when Takato takes his arms away from Guilmon's mouth, and sighs softly as he gets off.

Guilmon stands up and rubs his hurt mouth, "Owwie Takatooo that hurt! Why do you have a strong grip?" Guilmon stares at Takato his tail wagging a bit, not noticing anyone but Takato until a Seed Shot hits him on the right side, making him cry out in somewhat of pain. "Owie!" Turning his head, Guilmon sees a pink... plant digimon, and a dog like digimon running at him, Guilmon grabs Takato and jumps into the air, letting loose five Pyro Spheres one after another.

A few seconds later, Guilmon lands on his feet, up on the roof of the station, he lets Takato down, who winces in pain as he holds his head over the wound on his head, that's when Guilmon smells the blood and looks worriedly to Takato. "Takatomon, you smell funny... You okay?" Guilmon sniffs Takato's head, and wrinkles his nose. Then, he notices the red sticky liquid dripping off of Takato's head, and he whines softly.

"I think I might have a concussion Guilmon... I sorta hit my head hard... Ow..." Guilmon's ears fall onto his head and Guilmon nuzzles Takato's stomach, and lowers his body to the ground.

"I could take you to that one place that smells weird, a... hospital?" Takato nods a bit, but makes no move on getting onto Guilmon.

"Why don't you carry me with your arms... so then if I faint... I wo-" Takato stops in mid sentence, and he starts to fall forward, his eyes closed, Guilmon thankfully catches Takato in his arms and holds Takato securely, however he freezes up when he hears a low growl from behind him, Guilmon glances behind him and sees the same digimon, the dog one, behind him but, he can tell it Digivolved, that's when Guilmon growls softly and jumps, always landing on his feet, he then runs, trying to find a Hospital, his eyes looking left and right, he turns at a sharp corner and hisses softly, the screech of tires is heard, and he notices a car following him.

About five minutes later, Guilmon sees a sign on a big building stating the word hospital, and Guilmon charges to the building, the car following.

Guilmon runs through the doors and looks around for someone to help Takato, he sees someone that smells very strange, to him at least, in a white uniform, and Guilmon charges at the person. Catching the person off guard, Guilmon pulls on the person's coat. "You gotta help Takato! Takato hit his head then then all this happened! Please Help Takato!" The doctor blinks and looks down slightly but freezes when she sees a red dinosaur holding a boy, around the age of 12 or 13, she nods a bit, and Takes Takato from Guilmon's arms.

"I'll do what all I can to help... okay... uh..." Guilmon blinks a bit nd then says his name

"I'm Guilmon... Takato's Digimon partner." The doctor ignores that bit, but stores it into her mind so she can ask the boy later. She carries Takato to a room, in a hurry, Guilmon follows her, worrying about his friend.

About six minutes later, a knock on the door the doctor is in with Takato is heard, Guilmon stares at the door, his bandaged face can still be seen with worry.

Guilmon had a nasty cut on the under side of his jaw, and various scraps from when Takato had tackled him, so the doctor, known as Yoru Taichihiro, walks up to the door, and opens it, at this time, Takato moans softly as he sits up, placing a bandaged hand on his bandaged head, he winces softly at the bright light.

"I'm with DATS and I'm here to take that creature back to its home mam, so if you could please move so my agents could get the creature into its cage" Takato snaps his head to the door and his eyes widen a bit when he sees Yoshino, he forces himself to get off the bed, and he stumbles a bit as he walks, he reaches Guilmon, and wraps a arm around Guilmon's neck, causing Guilmon to turn his head and look at Takato, and making Guilmon wrap an arm around Takato's waist as Takato now takes his arm away, and pull out a card, and his D-Ark, his eyes somewhat blank, that's when they snap back in focus.

"You... You guys aren't taking Guilmon away... He's my partner... my friend!" Yoshi holds out a device in her hands, and the screen brightens up, she glances at the doctor.

"Get out of here, looks like things are going to be rough miss..." Thomas grabs the doctor and drags her away from the room.

Yoshi lets Lalamon out of her digivice, gritting her teeth. "Look kid, I don't want to hurt you so... step away from the Digimon and let me wipe your memory and take you back home." Takato shakes his head, and throws the card into the air, letting Guilmon get in front of him, and walk in front of Takato.

The card falls, and Takato catches it, and he swipes it "Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings activate! Hypersonic active!" To Yoshino and Marcus' shock, glowing white wings appear on Guilmon's back, and Guilmon blurs out of sight, as if they missed something, and Lalamon with Agumon are sent through the wall leading outside. Guilmon blurs above of Takato, and lets Takato shakily get on his back, so he can run with Takato on his back, and Takato does it, and Guilmon... flies.

Guilmon pants softly as he lays down next to Takato, laying in the park, in one of the playground equipment play things. Takato had long fallen asleep, now cuddling with Guilmon, a soft, shuddering breath escapes Takato's mouth as he breaths in. Guilmon curls up around Takato's sleeping form, and slowly falls asleep.

The next day

"Hurry up Marcus! You said you would take me to the park!" Marcus sighs a bit as he and Agumon nod to Kristy, Marcus' little sister, their mother smiles softly as she hands them three baskets, full of food she had packed for them.

"Knowing you and Agumon, you two can eat a lot so, I made a lot for you guys." Marcus grins at his mom and takes all three of the baskets as Kristy tries to drag him out the door.

"Come on!" Marcus sighs a bit and follows Kristy as she walks to the park, and walks to one of her favorite parks of the park, a big cave like contraption with swings, and a rock climb on it. Kristy walks up to the opening but freezes when she sees a boy with bandages around his head, and other parts of his body, cuddling a huge red dragon like dinosaur with black markings on its body, who is curled around the boy, almost as if... it were protecting the boy, bandages can be seen on the things body as well.

She gasps softly and walks into the playground cave, she kneels down by the dinosaur/dragon, she looks at it and places a hand on its back, she softly pets it's back, and then looks at the boy, his bandages look somewhat fresh, but... blood can be seen on the bandages, Kristy stands up and goes to leave but something grabs her hand.

"Don't go...Takato and I have been really lonely... Takatomon is hurt too..." A sleepy, childlike voice murmurers to Kristy causing her to look down, the red dinosaur/dragon looks at her, big, sleepy golden yellow eyes stare into her eyes, Kristy blinks a bit and smiles a bit as she sits down next to Guilmon's head.

Guilmon rests his head on Kristy's lap. "I'm Guilmon... whats your name...?" Kristy blinks a bit

"My name is Kristy Damon. Wait... Guilmon... as in... you're a digimon?" Guilmon nods a bit at this.

"Uh-Huh... you know any other digimon Kristy?" Kristy nods a bit at this.

"Yeah... my big brother has a digimon called Agumon. I've met a Biyomon too... and he became my digimon partner.."

Marcus looks at the time... **12:59 PM** Seeing the time, Marcus grins a bit as he looks at the baskets of food. "Kristy! It's lunch time! So get over here before Agumon eats all of the food!"

Kristy walks out of the cave contraption and yells back. "Can some of my new friends eat with us Marcus?" When Marcus hears this, he blinks, There weren't any kids here when he, Kristy and Agumon came here... no one has showed up either. This causes Marcus to frown and think.

If there was other kids here... the only way for them to be here without me noticing them come here would be if they slept in the park... but... who in their right mind would let their kid sleep on the ground in the park.

"Sure Kristy, just tell them about Agumon and that they can't tell anyone bout him got it?" Kristy nods, and walks back to the cave, and comes out a few seconds later, a boy with bandages around places on his body, the one that can seen with ease would be his bandaged head, maroon eyes can be seen as well.

Marcus blinks a bit, and wonders where he could have seen that boy, and shakes his head when he can't remember. Agumon suddenly tenses up and stares behind the boy, thats when a bandaged red dinosaur/dragon walks out from behind the boy, causing Marcus to freeze up at the sight of that digimon.

Kristy grins at her brother as her, the boy and the dragon/dino sit down near the baskets of food. The boy has his arms wrapped around the red creature's neck, holding it back from the basket. "Marcus, these two are my new friends, Takato Matsuki and Guilmon. Don't worry Marcus! Guilmon is really friendly!" Marcus just stares at the red dragon digimon, as it sniffs a basket, and its tail wags...

"Takatomon these things smell like food! /are they edible?" The dragon digimon known as Guilmon puts a clawed paw to his mouth, his eyes filled with... child like curiosity. Takato shakes his head a bit at his digimon's childish act.

"The baskets aren't edible Guilmon, but the food inside of them are... See?" Takato picks the basket up and opens it, pulling out some food, which happens to be bread, causing Guilmon to lunge at it, trying to get the food, shouting 'bread' while Takato tries to push Guilmon off of him. Takato suddenly throws the bread in the air, sending it flying, and, causing Guilmon to run after it saying 'please don't go bread I'm just gonna eat you'

Takato smiles and chuckles a bit as he takes a bite out of a sandwich, as he atches Guillmon and Kristy play tag... And then, he's hit with realization, and drops the sandwich, getting up and calling out to Guilmon, who runs up to Takato.

"Whats wrong Takatomon?" Guilmon sniffs Takato's chest and then frowns slightly when Takato says that its time they go... "But Takato... Why do we have to?" Takato pets Guilmon and softly says

"We need to find somewhere to stay and stuff Guilmon... so go and say bye and thankyou to Marcs and Kristy, then we can get going okay Guilmon?"

* * *

 **Yet again- another drabble that has lost its soul... Eh... I guess the reason why I came up witht his was.. because of how Guilmon was instantly a Guilmon. And so far- we all know digimon come out of an egg at the intraining or baby level. However Guilmon did not- so this spurred on my mind having Guilmon being someone elses digimon once upon a time (which became Marcus' father) and so Guilmon slowly remembered something... And dundundun you egt this shit... Perhaps if I get many requests- I'll make it into a story? Hmm.. nto to sure... but oh well**


	2. Draken's adventure as Guilmon

Draken's Adventure in the Digimon Tamers

I yawn a bit as I sit up, and I stretch, yawning still, that's when I notice something, after I start to rub my left eye,

1\. would be that I have red skin, wait, make that scales

2\. I no longer have fingers.

3\. Said missing fingers were replaced by three white claws.

I stand up, and that's when I notice IT, a red tail swishes behind me. I stare at the tail,. and promptly scream, it sounds my like a shout. "GYA! I HAVE A TAIL! AND SCALES AND CLAWS!" I notice my voice sounds way different, it sounds childish, I then hear someone should the word 'Guilmon' I turn to the entrance of the place I woke up in and I see a brown haired boy with Maroon eyes running to... me? Yellow goggles upon his head, I stare at boy, I however run out of the... cave? I was in, and I back up from the boy who tries to get near me.

One thing I do not like, would be a _boy_ touching me, especially one I don't know, the boy gives me a confused look and tries to walk closer to me, in that, I back up, he then backs up, and I don't move.

"Guilmon, you okay boy?" Wait... did he just call me a... Guilmon thing... while I'm thinking this, boy had gotten close enough to touch my... face... no... make that snout, I realize this when I feel a weight on my... snout, and my eyes focus on the boy, I growl softly, but the boy must not hear it...

"Are you okay Guilmon? You have a nightmare or something?" His maroon eyes stare into mine, with pure worry. I growl louder, this time, the boy does hear, and he doesn't move.

"IS there another Digimon near by Guilmon?" I look directly at him, and I growl louder, this time, for some reason, I bare my teeth at the boy, that's when I feel a slight burning in my mouth, and something takes over, that's when my mouth glows, a reddish... pink huge. that's when the boy drops to the ground, and at the same time, I open my mouth, and shout **"Pyro Sphere!"** The book looks at me shocked as I jump back, away from him, I'm completely confused about what's happening. I go to fire at the boy again, just wanting him to back the fuck off and leave me along **"Pyro Sphere!"** a few seconds before the ball of fire hits the kid, a yellow bipedal fox thing appears, and grabs the boy. That's when I hear a twig snap, and I turn my head, to see who is behind me, a girl with fiery red hair with a thing in her hand stands there.

She looks at the boy who had appeared with the fox right next to her. "What's up with Guilmon, did you steal his bread or something Goggle Head? You're lucky Renamon and I came with you today." The boy with the goggles nods.

"I don't know what's with Guilmon, I was almost to his shed when I heard him shout something, and I called out his name...but when I went to get close to him, all of this happened Rika." I growl more, and that's when I decide to take off, running from the boy and the girl, and from that fox.

I run for a while, that's when I see a fountain, and I pant a bit, I walk up to the fountain, and I start to drink from it, only afterwards, do I see what I look like... There stands instead of a kid around 5'' 9 inches, stands a red raptor with bat wings for ears, black markings on this body, and a white chest can be seen, golden brown/yellow eyes look at me, the pupils dilated to slits, I close my eyes and try to calm down, and I do, I sigh a bit and open my eyes, perfectly round like pupils can be seen now...

I shake my head and I walk away from the fountain, and I just walk and walk, for maybe ten or so minutes, that's when I see little kids playing on a playground, I walk past the playground, but stop when I feel something touch my tail, I turn my head and see three kids touching and petting my tail, and I blink. "Eh, would you please let go of my tail?" The kids blink and look up, they let go and I turn around. that's when they start asking me questions, you guys must be wondering why I'm not freaking out at the kids and such, easy, these kids are only like what... six, seven, maybe six - 9 year olds, I may not like people touching me, but, I guess I can let little kids like them slide.

"Are you a Digimon? Your costume looks and feels so real!What kind of Digimon are you!?" I blink a bit and then grin softly I do know what Digimon are at least, thankfully, I know a lot of them

"In order, Yes I am a Digimon, and yeah, it does feel real doesn't it? and as for what kind..." I think about what that boy and that girl called me... they called me Guilmon... eh, guess it could work... I hold out a clawed paw and grin at the kids. "Hiya! I'm Guilmon! Nice to meet you What's your names?" I feel like kid acting like this, but hey, Its good and it makes the kids laugh...

"My names Mako!" The only boy in the group says this.

"And I'm his sister, Ai" **(Corect me if my spelling is wrong... or if the name is wrong... Its been forever ya know? )**

The first girl in the group says this, grinning, and the last girl looks at me, and smiles.

"I'm Suzie. Mr. Guilmon , would you maybe give us a ride on your back? You look really strong and fast!" I put a clawed paw up the left side of my face and think about it, and I then smile at the three kids and I lower myself down enough for them to get on my back. And they quickly, get on my back, grinning, in order, Suzie is first and is hugging my neck, then Ai, and finally Mako, I stand up slowly and they hold on tight.

"So, Mako, Ai, Suzie, who brought you guys to the park giu?" I glance at Suzie who grins back, I start to trot a bit, not to fast, but too slow either.

"My big brother Henwy brought me, Ai and Mako's parents brought them here." I nod a bit.

"Where is he at? I think we could sneak up on him and scare him" Suzie grins as Mako says this, she then points to a bluish black haired boy that looks Chinese and Japanese, whom, is on his phone, I grin at this sight, however, I notice the boys look on his face as he talks to whoever he is talking to on his cellphone.

"Mr. Guilmon , sneak up on Henwy, I wanna see him jump." I blink a bit at Suzie's request, I push away all my thoughts, and I sneak up on the guy, I stand right be him, I raise a paw and I get ready to poke him. The boy, Henry doesn't expect it.

"That doesn't make sense Takato, why would he attack you? You two are best friends... But yeah, I guess Terriermon and I can look for him." I blink a bit at this and I finally poke Henry, on his collar bone, making him shout and jump in the air, along with making him fall flat on his butt. Ai Mako and Suzie laugh at this, and I snicker a bit as I look at Henry's disgruntled form on the ground, I snicker a bit more and that's when Henry looks up and he freezes for a few seconds, I stare childishly at him, still snickering, however little did I know, Henry was still on his phone. I bend down and let the three kids off of my back, I then hold out a paw to Henry still snickering a bit.

Henry looks at me eyes somewhat narrowed, and then grabs his phone and says "Hey... I think I just ran into Guilmon... I'm going to try to at least get him back into his shed or something." Henry hangs up before the kid on the other line answers, I still have my clawed paw out to him.

"Lemme help you up... giu" I grin at him and Henry cautiously takes my hand... no, make that clawed... paw thingy... and I pull him up, the... bat wings on my head twitch a bit and my stomach growls, I sweatdrop a bit at this and rub my stomach with my free clawed.. paw thingy... Some how.,... I doubt this will ever be natural for me...

"You have anything I can eat? I'm hungry..."

Henry blinks as he looks at me, and I smile childishly at him, he rubs his eyes as if trying to clear them. "Uh... No... I don't." I frown softly and I somehow get a good grip on his hand.

"Take me out to eat then? Giu, I'm sure Suzie is hungry... Right?" Suzie gets the idea and walks up next to me nodding.

"Yes Henwy! Take me and Mr. Guilmon to a restwont and feed us! Daddy gave you money for food for us! And you have your allowance money too, that's enough to feed us all right Henwy?" Ai and Mako get identical grins on their faces.

"We bet if we ask our Dad if we could go with, he would give you money for us too! I'll go ask!" Mako runs off to who I think is his dad, he looks as if he is pleading and then points to Henry and I, then points at Suzie, and man sighs in defeat and pulls out something and hands it to Mako, along with a piece of paper, that's when Mako runs back to us... holding a wallet most likely filled with some money, and he hands it to Henry, grinning.'

* * *

 **Well... Enjoy this random as fuck drabble from like... two years ago or something... XD I doubt it will be ever continued.. however- maybe if it gets enough requests- I'll turn it into a story Hmm.. I'll just... wait and see.**


	3. The Lost Tamer

The lost Tamer

Takato stares helplessly at his partner. _What have I done... Guilmon..._ Takato stares at the downed form of Megidramon, eyes closed, its chest plate gone and broken, Takato finds himself walking slowly to Megidramon, tears falling from his eyes, Jeri had called Takato a monster, for forcing Guilmon digivolve, out of blinded rage. Takato raises hand to Megidramon's face, and places on Megidramon's face, Takato finds himself petting Megidramon's head, saying soft words to Megidramon.

All of the tamers stand there staring at Takato with disgusted and hateful looks, Takato feels tears falling from his eyes, and a low rumbling echoes, Beelzemon looks at Takato and the his fallen Digimon partner as he points his twin guns at Takato, but Takato doesn't notice.

Takato places his forehead on Megidramon, and he cries softly, whispering Megidramon's rookie form's name, Beelzemon pulls the triggers, and Megidramon's eyes snap open and his wings and clawed hands cover Takato as the Bullets fly at Takato, and the bullets hit Megidramon. A low rumbling comes from Megidramon as the bullets hit him. A deep, dark voice grumbles lowly, but loudly. **"Ta...ka...to... Am... I ... monster...?"** Takato's eyes widen a bit when he hears that darker version of Guilmon's voice, barely any childness can be heard in it. Megidramon slow gets up, and stares at Takato. Beelzemon growls softly at this, and starts to rapidly fire bullets, and Megidramon looks at Beelzemon and flaps one wing, making the bullets burst into data, a stream of hot sharp wind hits Beelzemon, making Beelzemon start to fall, as he falls, he burst into data, leaving only Impmon falling to the ground, where he hits Megidramon's tail, and rolls off the tail to the ground. Everyone's eyes are wide when they see the effortlessness Megidramon used to hurt and make Impmon dedigivolve back to Impmon.

Takato looks Megidramon in the eyes, and holds out a hand, to which, Megidramon lowers his head, and nuzzles into the hand, and Takato says "No matter what... you're always Guilmon... even when you digivolve... you'll always be my partner..." Megidramon looks satisfied with the answer, and lowers its head even more so he is at eyelevel with Takato.

 **"I... almost killed... Impmon... I... Sorry Takato... If I... scared... you..."** Takato mumbles softly, saying its okay.

"Guilmon... no.. Megidramon, lets go... okay boy...? Lets get a new grip on this digivolution... so you won't be over whelmed when you digivolve... Okay Megidramon..." Megidramon seems to shrug as Takato climbs onto Megidramon's head. That's when Megidramon stands his full height, and looks down at the other Tamers, and his look lingers on Jeri. Takato at this time, had climbed to Megidramon's left shoulder, and is looking down at the others at well.

Megidramon spreads his wings and flies into the air, a faint whisper leaves Takato's mouth as he grips onto his shattered D-Ark, not looking back.

A faint whisper of 'I'm sorry' is heard by the other tamers.

* * *

A man closes his book, looking at the young children he had just told the story to, the three kids blink at the man. "That's the end of this story... no one knows what happened to the Tamer named Takato, nor do they know what happened to his Digimon partner. However, some say he went mad with sorrow and his partner killed him as per request from his tamer, others say the Lost Tamer is still out there, looking for forgiveness from his fellow tamers." The man's red eyes twinkle as he says this. "Then, there are people who say that his Digimon had dedigivolved back to rookie, and they fell into a trap and died. Who knows the truth... we might never find out... now will we?"

The kids stare wide eyed at the man, one raises her hand, she has firey red hair and light grey eyes, a Monodramon sits on her lap, the man looks at the girl and nods. " Mr. Giu, when did this happen? And is this why Digimon came to Earth and began partnering up with kids? And where's your partner?"

The so called grins a bit, that's when a little red creature with golden brown eyes, and batwings pops out of 's desk, It looks at the man.

"I'm hungry Taimon... Your lunch is already gone and I'm starving... Please feed me?" The class stares at the little Digimon, who hops onto Giu's shoulder and places its front feet(?) on each side of his face and attempts to shakes 's face, and it starts shouting "Feed me! Now Taimon! Feed meeeeeee" The man merely rolls his eyes as the small intraining digimon continues to shake the man's head.

"Gigimon calm down. Lunch should be here soon buddy... so do calm down. You are setting a bad example to the kids... plus... this is the first time they have ever seen you." Gigimon blinks a bit, and glances at the kids, his eyes narrow as he jumps down, and points an accusing paw at the kids and then shouts

"YOU'RE ALL KEEPING ME AWAY FROM FOOD! GYA! GIMME YOUR FOOD OR THOU WILL REGRET ITTTTTTT!" The teacher, Tai, blinks a bit, that's when Gigimon lunges at the girl with firey red hair's digimon, Monodramon, biting down on the Monodramon's arm, causing it to yelp, and shake its arm. Tai facepalms, and pulls out something from his pocket, Gigimon sniffs the air and jumps off of Monodramon, and runs at Tai, jumping in the air, latching onto the thing Tai has in his hand, Gigimon hangs downward, clinging to bread, shaped as a digimon's head.

"I'm sorry about him... he's a bottomless pit... that's why I always keep some Guilmon Bread with me. " Gigimon cries tears of joy when Tai puts him down, and lets Gigimon eat the Guilmonbread. Tai rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, and the bell rigs. "Alright class, one thing before you go, don't tell anyone about what happened with Gigimon and Monodramon, please... He can be hard to handle sometimes."

Gigimon shivers a bit, as he finishes the bread, and leaps onto Tai's shoulder, and waves to the kids. "Oiya! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I bit you Monodramon! I'm not really the same when hungry. Have a good day! Bye-Bye!" The kids smile and wave as they walk out the door, Tai soon follows after he finishes doing something, and leaves the school.

Tai sighs softly as he walks through the streets, Gigimon on his shoulder, Gigimon suddenly speaks out "Tai... I smell a digimon, not one of the tame ones at all... its one of the wild ones!" Tai blinks a bit and then smiles a bit. "Alright Gigimon... lets tackle them down." Tai pulls out a D-Ark, its screen is cracked, and chipped, a red ring is around the screen. Tai grins as he runs, and soon, he finds himself in a foggy field, grinning, a low growl is heard, and gleaming red eyes stare down at Tai and Gigimon, a Metal Tyrannomon looks down at them, a dark grin on its face.

 **"So you are a tamer... and you have such a weak digimon... Heh... Once I destroy that thing... I'll make you become my tamer!"** The Metal Tyrannomon shouts out at Tai and Gigimon.

"Takatomon would never do that to me! He's my friend!" Tai freezes up when he hears Gigimon shout out that name, after all, its been so long since he heard someone else say it...

Tai pulls out a card, and it spins as he tosses it in the air, he catches it, and looks at it, and then he grins, "Digimodify! Rookie's Power!" Gigimon glows, and digivolves... a red dragon/dinosaur like Digimon. It grins, and Tai pulls out a second card. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" The unknown Rookie's skin tears apart, and a wire frame is all that is left, a egg of data covers him, and his skin places itself back together, in a bigger, bulkier form.

"ROAR!" Tai grins as he hears the champion's familiar roar, However, he isn't the only person to hear the roar...

* * *

Outside of the field

A young child, around the age of seven, jumps when he hears that roar, his partner, a Dracomon, freezes up and then turns to the direction of the roar. "That roar... Lets go check it out Rayu!" The boy shivers and nods a bit, that's when a young lady, around her twenties, early twenties or so, a Renamon stands by her.

"Renamon... that Roar..." Renamon nods as her Tamer walks into the mist.

Tai grins as his digimon completely destroys Metal Tyrannomon, data flying everywhere, and then absorbs the Data, and Dedigivolves back to Gigimon, and Tai picks up the Intraining, and then runs, right before Renamon and Rika get inside of the fog.

Tai walks into his home, closing the door, and sitting down, He sighs softly.

"Why do I have to call you Tai... I don't like that name... I like your name." Gigimon looks at Tai curiously, who sighs softly as Gigimon looks at him.

Tai says softly "Because... I don't want them to find me... I shouldn't have let you digivolve to champion today, you could have taken out that Metal Tyrannomon with ease still as rookie..." Gigimon tilts his head curiously.

"Okie Dokie Takatomon... Wait, Taimon, isn't there a fieldtrip tomorrow? " Tai curses softly.

"Yeah... and its a camping one... you remember the spot where we went before, when I was still a kid back then?" Gigimon nods. "That's where we're going... And... unfortunately... I heard that... the 'Legendary' tamers are going to be there teaching the other kids and their Digimon how to make things or something... I also registered for it... I'm showing them good combos... With modify cards, and different moves their Digimon can use." Gigimon looks excited now at this, and jumps into Tai's lap.

"Oh! Taimon, can I digivolve and show them?" Tai shakes his head an amused smile on his face.

"No, but, I think I might see if there is kid who's Digimon can digivolve to champion. And I might ask if I could have mock battles with them." Gigimon squeaks in excitement, and Tai notices the time and sighs. "Lets go to bed, and rest up so we can show the kids all of the combos and such." Gigimon nods a bit

Tai shakes his head at all of the madness, kids getting on the bus, and such, Tai sits in a seat on the bus, Gigimon hiding in his bag, most likely eating his lunch, Tai sighs softly as he reads the book called 'the Ghost of Graylock' and turns the page. The bus starts to drive away from the school.

Its now been two hours, and Tai grumbles softly as he marks the page in the book, and stands up, he walks up to the bus driver. "How much longer till we get there?" The bus driver, a man around Tai's age looks up at him and blinks a bit, a small Digimon on his shoulder, a Candlemon, looks ahead.

"About ten more minutes Now sit back down please" The bus driver looks back ahead, and a soft sigh escapes his lips, and about ten more minutes, they stop, and Tai gets up and coughs in his hand.

"Alright st-" he gets cut off when someone knocks on the bus' door, he groan irritated, and kids talk out louder. He looks at the guy behind the door and grits his teeth. Ryo stands outside making a hurried motion, Tai makes a shooing motion and turns back to the kids, who are all staring out the windows, shouting, Tai face palms and growls. "Kids!" No one hears him, He groans again, and Gigimon pops out of his bag he brought.

"Want me to get their attention Tai?" Tai nods and Gigimon jumps onto Tai's head, and then takes a deep breath. "SHUT UP! LOOK AHEAD AND -PAY ATTENTION!" All kids freeze up and turn to the front, Gigimon smiles. "Thank you!" Tai high-fives Gigimon.

"Alright, now that I have your attention... As you know, the Legendary Tamers are here to teach you things and such, along with combos with Modify Cards, and Battle combos. Now that is said, lets have a fun trip! Alright Driver, you can open the door." The bus driver nods and opens the door, Tai gets out, and Gigimon pulls his hair, and Tai winces a bit as he steps out of the way of kids running off the bus.

* * *

"Can I have a treat Tai? Please? I did what you asked, treat now?" Tai sighs a bit and pulls out a cookie from his pocket. "Yay!" Gigimon snatches the cookie and eats it in one bite grinning.

Tai laughs softly at Gigimon's antics, and pats Gigimon's head, flashes of memories hit Tai with full force... Henry, a red dragon rookie, Terriermon, Calumon, Impmon... all playing in the water, Tai finds himself walking the very same path he and his friends did before, many years ago, a soft, content smile on his face as he walks down the path. He looks to his left and sees a faded, younger version of himself and the red dragon rookie run past him, laughing, shouting out to the rookie to hurry up, Tai closes his eyes and shakes his head at the memories, He walks down the path, moving branches and such in his way, out of his way.

Gigimon frowns softly as he watches Tai leave the group, as if in a daze, or... perhaps lost in old memories, Tai had walked into the forest and had disappeared from Gigimon's view, that's when a voice calls out behind him. "Hey, what are you doing out here alone little guy?" Gigimon blinks as he looks up at whop said that, and his world comes to a halt, in front of him, kneeling on the ground is none other then Henry Wong, Terriermon no where to be seen. Gigimon backs up and shakes his head and looks at where Tai had disappeared to. "You okay?" Gigimon closes his eyes when Henry picks him up, and Gigimon does something he thinks is rational, except, it's not, he opens his mouth wide, and chomps down on Henry's arm, using Hot Bite, at a low heat of course, and this causes Henry to shout at the pain and drop Gigimon.

Gigimon by any means isn't stupid to stick around when he sees people rushing over to Henry, and he notices Terriermon running to see if Henry is okay, and Gigimon bolts following Tai's scent.

"Ow..." Henry looks at the bite, thankfully the intraining Digimon hadn't pierced the skin, Henry looks at the now welting bite mark, he frowns a bit and looks at the direction where the intraining pokemon had gone... "Ow... that little guy had... a lot of power in that bite.." Terriermon blinks a bit and looks where Henry is looking, and realizes something...

"Isn't that the same path we took years ago Henry? With Calumon, And Impmon? And... them too?" Henry sighs softly and gets up, and looks at the people asking him if he's okay.

"I just spooked a in training digimon, I'm alright... " The crowd disbands, but a few people stay behind... Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Jerry, And Ryo with their respective digimon, along with a Electmon which is held by Jerry, Ai and Mako run up, Impmon following them, along with Suzie and Lopmon.

"You okay Henry?" Suzie looks at her older brother, who nods, still staring where the intraining had ran off... "What are you staring at Henry?" Henry sighs softly, and Impmon remembers the path, and walks up to the entrance, and stares into the path, his eyes seem distant...

"This... this is where Calumon, Terriermon, Henry, Dino-Boy, Pinapple Head and I went down, at least, at different times... I was there before them... We played in the water too... Pineapple Head got me really soaked too..." Impmon looks down the path again, and sees a red four legged intraining digimon trying to squirm under a tree root that was too thick for it to jump over, but the intraining seems to be too big to squirm under, so it had gotten stuck..."Hey guys! There's a digimon stuck under a tree root..." Everyone blinks a bit, but Cyberdramon growls a bit. Impmon leads them over to where the very same digimon thathad bit Henry, is squirming under a tree root, whining as it struggles, never noticing the people nearing it...

"Lemme goooo evil root!" The intraining digimon cries out as it struggles more, and then grlows a bit... "Fine, if you won't lemme go, I'll make ya!" the intraining opens its mouth widely, and clams down on the root that's trapping him. A loud, snapping noise is heard as the digimon's jaws crush the root where it had been biting, into pieces... shocking everyone at the power in the little digimon's jaws...

The intraining grins as it spits out some bits of wood, and finally manages to wiggle its way out of the root. It then grins more as it runs off on a path.

* * *

 **Now, you see- this one is actually tempting to keep and make into a full story- but I'mma keep it as a drabble unless a lot of people wanna see it AS a story to see how this terrible thing comes to life... Yeah? Hm... So many errors- but that's what drabbles are. Errors of my mind lol**


End file.
